


For Fuck's Sake Lex

by Teamnoncanon



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is a whore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamnoncanon/pseuds/Teamnoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has every reason to hate the skunk haired idiot from the Coffee Shop. Finding out the guy was his roommate on top of that? Life is hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex just needed a coffee. He’d been up till 3 am packing and he’d had to be up at 7 to do his hair before orientation and fuck, he just needed coffee. After almost burning his forehead multiple times, he ran into the coffee shop down the street from his soon to be dorm. He ordered his usual latte, one that made his best friend Rian turn up his nose like the coffee snob he was, and a breakfast sandwich. He sent a flirty wink at the barista as he tipped, a cute blond that would definitely be a good bang in the future.

Alex almost fell asleep leaning against the half wall in the waiting area, but the call of his name startled him out of his drifting and he grabbed his coffee and sandwich from the cute barista. He then made for the door, noting the time. He had to be at orientation in 10 minutes and it was on the other side of campus. Fuck. As he rushed out the door, or at least attempted to, he ran straight into a tall wall of meat. His coffee cup burst open and both him and the wall of meat started to swear. He didn’t have time for this.

“For fuck’s sake man, watch where you’re going!” The wall of meat growled. Alex finally looked up and saw some guy with the stupidest hair cut he’d ever seen. It was basically a skunk. what the fuck. The douche was wearing all black. Fucking hipsters. “You got fucking coffee all over me.” The guy grumbles. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Yeah, like I have time for this either.” Alex replies sarcastically. He threw the cup out mournfully and took a deep breath. He had no time to order another coffee otherwise he’d be late to orientation. “Fuck, whatever, I have to go.” He said, pushing his way past the tall idiot and made his way across campus to the main theatre for orientation.

After an hour and a half of boring old people talking and making sex eyes at every football player that looked at his ass, Alex was released from the hellish auditorium and directed to go check into his dorm. Figuring his room mate would be doing exactly as told, he decided to take a stroll around campus to give the guy a chance to get settled in peace. Or at least that was what he’d tell anyone who asked. Actually one of the football guys had grabbed his ass on the way out and like hell Alex wasn’t going to pursue that.

Alex followed the hunk to an alley between two buildings and they made out for a while. He got the guy’s number and a pretty decent feel of his package before making plans to go to some freshman welcome party thrown by the football team. He liked to party and more importantly liked to party with football players. They were always down for a very sexual game of ‘pass the twink’. As long as the twink in question kept quiet that they’d partook of course, but Alex was particularly good at keeping his mouth closed about who’s been in his mouth. Then it was time to go unpack his dorm and meet his new best friend(eye roll).

Alex checked into the main desk of his dorm tower and received his key. He made his way up to the 5th fucking floor, that’s right 5th floor, with his suitcases. He was happy to see that his roommate had already moved in and was no where to be found. The guy seemed pretty normal, a football sitting on his desk and a band poster on the wall already.

Alex quickly lugged the rest of his stuff up to his room and organized, feeling more and more relieved as he not once ran into his roommate. Hopefully the guy was going to be gone all the time, then he’d have a quiet year.

Once Alex was completely unpacked, he wrote a quick note on the whiteboard he hung on the back of their dorm, ‘Be back late, don’t touch my shit. ~Alex (Don’t call me Lex)’, and left for the party.

Alex walked into the party and immediately got the attention he deserved, three ass grabs on the way to the booze alone. He poured himself a shot and then another before finding himself in the lap of the hunk from earlier. Hunk was sitting on the end of a couch holding three other hunks and Alex knew exactly what to do in this situation.  Football hunks happen to love lap dances. He began grinding to the music, his eyes closed to feel the beat in his heart and his hips.

Hunk number one was moaning in Alex’s ear, very drunk, as Hunk 2 and Hunk 3 cheered him on from their places down the couch. It surprised no one when he dropped to his knees in front of Hunk 1 and undid his jeans. He takes Hunk 1 into his mouth and goes to town on him

About half way through his amazing oral skills, Alex looks up just in time to see Douche from earlier walking behind the couch. They make eye contact and the guy has the audacity to raise an eyebrow. Alex growls around Hunk 1’s cock and the guy moans. Alex pulls off to continue glaring at the Douche from earlier. All three of the Hunks take notice to his glaring and Hunk number 1 asks if he wanted the hipster hurt. Alex just shrugs.

Alex finishes off the Hunk trio, taking a shot between each. It’s late enough then that he decides to stumble back to his dorm. He has to take a break and sit down for a minute on the third floor and again half way between the fourth and the fifth floor before he can actually make it to his dorm. He fumbles with key to the room for a bit before he tumbles into his room. He doesn’t even look to see if his roommate is home before he climbs into his bunk and passes out.

The following morning, Alex is awoken by an alarm on a phone that isn’t his. “For fuck’s sake, turn that shit off!” He growls, covering his head with his pillow.

“You can’t be fucking serious.” His roommate groans, having immediately recognized the voice. “You are not my room mate. Although I fucking hope my roommate isn’t sleeping with you either.” The guy grumbles.

Alex pulls the pillow off of his head and looks across the room to see who it is. He smirks. “Hey roomy.” He winks, sitting up. He stretches his back and checks out Douche. “You ever get the coffee out of all that black?”

Jack flops back on his own bed. “No, and I probably won’t, asshole. Or should I call you ‘Lex’? Or maybe ‘slut’? Did those football players taste good?” He sneers, his mind going back to the night before.

“Call me Alex or nothing at all.” Alex says sharply. “And actually, they did.”

Jack mocks his works silently. “Okay fine, Lex. I’m Jack. And I’m not interested in /those/ kind of activities, so don’t do it in my room.” He grumbles, rolling out of bed. “I’m showering and going to breakfast. Don’t sniff my boxers, or whatever you do to get off.” He gathers his things.

Alex was positively livid. This fucker thought he could talk down to him because he had a few cocks in his mouth the night before? No, that’s not how this was going to work out. The douche left before he could get a word in though. Alex didn’t even know the guy’s name. He groans and finds his phone to text Rian about his roommate.

When he unlocked his phone he was surprised to see a text from Hunk 1. He bursts out laughing when he reads it. It was a fucking thank you text. College boys were no different than the boys at home. He shakes his head and replies a plain ‘no’ to the coffee date, also from Hunk 1.

He sends Rian a text;

> _‘So hipster douche from yesterday is my roommate and saw me go down on the football team... And one of the football players sent me a thank you text. Yay college!’_
> 
> **_‘The whole football team? Lex, you’ve been there 24 hours.’_ **
> 
> _‘No not the whole football team, you ass. Only three of them. The one who thanked me also asked me for coffee.’_
> 
> **_‘Oh, good. Don’t go out with him. Football players are shit dates.’_ **
> 
> **_‘Now what’s this about the douche from yesterday?’_ **
> 
> _‘He’s my fucking roommate. And he’s calling me Lex.’_
> 
> _‘OH! and he’s an ass. a complete ass.’_
> 
> **_‘What’s his name? Do you think he’s cute?’_ **
> 
> _‘What the fuck Rian. No. And I don’t know his name.’_
> 
> **_‘Yes you doooooooooooo. Find that out.’_ **
> 
> _‘Fuck you.’_

Alex closed his messages then and screamed. Fucking Rian. Being a fucking ass. Just fuck his best friend. There’s a timid knock on the door then and Alex groans, getting out of bed. “If you’re my fucking roommate and you’re fucking locked out, I’m leaving you out there.” He calls.

“I’m not your roommate, actually I’m your neighbor. Why did you scream?” A feminine voice calls through the door.

Alex sighs and opens the door, forgetting he’s only in boxers. “My best friend is being an ass and my roommate is a douche, and oh, your shirt is cute.” He rambles, checking her out.

She laughs, “Thanks. I can’t help with the best friend, but if your roommate is that much of a douche, you can come hang in my room. If you put on clothes.” She says, not shy about checking out his lower half. “I’m Bronte, by the way.” She holds her hand out.

Alex looks down and swears. “Shit, I’m sorry. Let me throw on sweats.” He turns around and digs around for sweats. He pulls them on before turning back to her. He takes her hand. “I’m Alex.” He smiles at her. “He and I aren’t quite getting along. I think he disapproves of a few of my life choices.” He rolls his eyes.

Bronte nods, “That sucks. Nice to meet you though Alex. I’m right across the hall if you need anything. My roommate’s name is Robbie and she’s totally chill. She spends most of her time jamming to music and skyping her dogs.” She laughs.

Alex nods back. “Dude I love dogs. Thanks for the offered sanctuary... I should probably finish getting dressed.” He smiles, scratching his tummy. She smiles and walks back to her door, leaving it open. He closes his door and finds a tee shirt to pull on and puts on some socks. He grabs his phone and checks it. He has a few texts from Rian and one from Hunk 1. Alex reads Rian’s first and responds.

> **_‘No thanks.’_ **
> 
> **_‘What’s his name?’_ **
> 
> **_‘Oh! Have you made any friends yet?’_ **
> 
> _‘Fuck off. Don’t know. Just made two across the hall. Go to work.’_
> 
> **_‘Fine. Text me with updates.’_ **
> 
> _‘I will.’_

Alex flips to Hunk 1(Which is actually what he put in his phone, to be honest)

> **_‘You sure? We could have a repeat of yesterday?’_ **
> 
> _‘No.’_
> 
> **_‘Whatever, you’re not even hot anyway.’_ **
> 
> _‘That’s_ _a_ _lie.’_

Alex rolls his eyes at the idiot and slips his phone into his pocket. He grabs his keys and puts on shoes before walking across the hall. He knocks on the door frame of Bronte and Robbie’s room. “Hey, wanna go to the food court together? My douche wad of a roommate is there and I don’t want to run into any of the football team.”

Robbie looks up at him. “Oh damn you _are_ cute.” She says, a little shocked. “And yeah, we can go for some food.” She grins, looking him over.

“Quit being a whore.” Bronte rolls her eyes at Robbie and smiles at Alex. “Football team huh?”

Alex blushes a bit at her flirting, “Uh, yeah, part of the lifestyle.” He grins. “Let’s go.” He offers his arms to both of the girls.

Robbie is quick to take his arm and feel his biceps. Bronte just rolls her eyes again and finds her keys. She locks the door behind her as they walk towards the stairs.

Alex chuckles at how quickly she attaches herself to him. She’d figure it out at some point. They walked down to the second floor, which had a walkway above the street to the union. Alex’s eyes immediately find the skunk head that is his roommate. He huffs and leads the girls to the line.

Bronte follows his gaze. “Damn, that’s your roommate?”

“Yeah, doesn’t he look like an ass?” Alex grumbles, letting go of Robbie’s arm to get food.

Bronte laughs, “Yeah, okay, an ass.” She liked Alex. He was funny and interesting.

Alex watches as Jack approaches a girl, who’s named Katelynn according to Robbie, and she giggles. She even hands him her phone for his number. Alex was fuming underneath. How dare that douche hit on girls when he bitched at Alex just this morning for his actions. Fuck him. Fuck the skunk haired douche.

After a semi-pleasant breakfast with his new girlfriends, Alex walked them back to their room. Robbie hugs him goodbye and grabbed his ass as he left to go back to his dorm. He unlocks the door and walks in. Of fucking course his roommate had to be home. He rolls his eyes. “Katelynn’s cute... you going to let her suck your tiny cock?” Alex asks as he sits down at his desk to check his email.

Jack snorts. “If she does, it definitely wouldn’t be tiny.” He says, rolling onto his stomach on his bed to stare at Alex. “At least not as tiny as those ‘roid boys you choked on last night.” He sneers.

Alex rolls his eyes at him. “I bet it wouldn’t even hit the back of my throat. All talk, no cock.” He says nonchalantly. “At least two of the guys last night hit my throat... not that any of them would be pleasant in bed.” He says, knowing it’d be a challenge.

Jack of course fell right into the bait. “Why don’t you come find out? If I’m longer than those meatheads, I get to cum anywhere I want to.” He bets.

Alex perks up at that. He was down for a bit of a bet. “Alright, I’m game. Drop your pants, buckaroo.” He spins around in his rolly chair.

Jack moves so hes sitting on the edge of his bed after pushing his jeans and boxers off his hips. He strokes his cock a few times to get it hard.

Alex crosses the room to kneel between his legs, his pupils dilating at the size of Jack. Not that he’d admit it, but he was a bit of a size queen. He knocks Jack’s hand away and takes it into his own hand. After a few good strokes, he seals his lips around the head, sucking hard and teasing the slit with his tongue.

Jack moans above him, his eyes glued to Alex’s warm mouth. He’d never gotten a blow job from a guy before, and fuck was he missing out. Alex’s head bobbed down his length, taking more and more with every pass.

Alex fondled his balls as he soaked Jack’s cock with his spit. He wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to deep throat this monster. He was surprised at how well groomed this guy was. He definitely put time into keep his downstairs pretty.

When Alex finally takes him down his throat, Jack moans out his name and tangles his fingers in Alex’s hair. He pulls tightly, thrusting his hips up into the brunette’s mouth causing Alex to choke around him.

Alex pulls off. “Fuck, alright, you win.” He pants, looking up at him with devious eyes. “Where do you wanna cum?” He asks, stroking Jack’s cock while he spoke. “Also, what’s your name?”

Jack looks down at him, raising an eyebrow. “My name is Jack. You seriously didn’t know my name before this?”

Alex shrugs. “Not a prerequisite to putting your cock in my mouth. But it is one to put your cock anywhere else.”

Jack shakes his head in disbelief. “Whatever, my name’s Jack. And I’m cumming in your ass.” He smirks.

Alex’s eyes widen a bit before he calms down. “Alright. Let me grab lube.” He says, standing up. He grabs a tube of lube out of one of his drawers before dropping his sweats and boxers. “Have you ever done anal before?” He asks, laying down on his own bed.

Jack watches with slight fascination. “No, I haven’t. Heard it’s super tight though.”

Alex snorts. “Yeah, super tight.” He coats his fingers and presses them into himself. He started with two and quickly worked up to three. “I’m not riding you so get your ass over here.”

Jack doesn’t have to be told twice and walks across the room. He crawls onto the bed between his legs and grabs the lube. He coats his cock and presses into Alex. He bottoms out quickly and doesn’t take a moment to let Alex adjust, instead just begins to fuck his tight hole.

Alex moans, gripping the sheets of his unmade bed. He hadn’t been taken this roughly in a while. He clenches around Jack’s cock whenever it hit his prostate particularly perfect.

Jack sped up as he got closer to his orgasm. He hadn’t quite mastered not coming in three minutes yet. He reaches down to stroke Alex’s cock quickly as he can’t hold back his own orgasm. He comes deep inside Alex.

Alex actually starts laughing at how quickly he comes. He bats Jack’s hand off his dick and finishes himself off. “Alright, you gotta work on your stamina, buddy.” He snickers.

Jack rolls his eyes and flips him off. “Fuck off. You were tighter than I was ready for.”

Alex laughs as he catches his breath. “Whatever.” He reaches for his phone to text Rian.

> _‘His name is Jack. He’s got a pretty good sized cock too.’_
> 
> **_‘For fuck’s sake Lex.’_ **

 

 


	2. Robbie is a kind slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Alex makes new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because I broke my finger tip in the span of time.  
> Robbie you better love me now.

As soon as Jack caught his breathe, he pulls out of Alex and quickly scrambles to get dressed again. “The fuck was that?!” He all but screeches at Alex, backing as far away from him as he can.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him. “That was you fucking my ass.” He says like it was the dumbest question known to man, which in all honesty, it was. “Without a condom, might I add. Hand me some Kleenexes.” He holds his hand out.

Jack backs away a few more steps, basically pressed against the door. “The fuck kind of mind trick did you pull? You have some kind of whore aura!” He says, almost panicking.

Alex sits up on his elbows, looking at him. “For fuck’s sake, I didn’t force you. And I definitely didn’t trick you into doing any of this. I would not have used Jedi mind tricks for three minutes of mediocre sex.”

“I didn’t want this!” Jack yells. “I’m not a fag like you!” He snags a shirt and slipped out of the room, needing to go bleach his body or something.

Alex was in shock. He’d never been called that word before. He hadn’t realized how deep it cut. He tried to hold back tears as he reached for Kleenex to clean himself up. He noticed how his hands shook with the unshed tears and that was the breaking point. The water works started and he couldn’t seem to stop them. He cleaned himself up through his tears and pulled his clothes back on. He couldn’t be alone at this point. He needed someone. Rian was too far away and would probably reprimand him anyway. Then he remembered that he had friends here now.

Alex grabbed his key and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He timidly walked across the hall to Robbie and Bronte’s room. Their door was open but he still knocked to get their attention.

Only Robbie was home, Bronte having gone out to get textbooks like a smart human being. “Hey, what’s- oh shit what’s wrong?” She asks, looking up from her laptop. She had been lounging on her bed scrolling through tumblr. She quickly set her laptop aside and got up. She pulled him into the room by his hand and closed the door behind them. “What happened sugar?” She asks again, her slight southern accent coming through.

Alex was a bit surprised at how concerned she seemed but the surprise was quickly overcome by the extreme hurt he felt as he relived the experience from only moments earlier. His eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip painfully. He didn’t want to sob in front of his new friend. Especially not when she was being so nice to him.

Robbie wraps her arms tightly around his waist and rests her head against his chest. She was short like a motherfucker and he towered over her by at least a foot. God damn. But this wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. She slowly pulled him towards her bed and sat on the edge. “Shh, it’s okay sugar, you can let it out. I’m here for you.” She murmurs, rubbing his back.

Alex sniffles and clings to her. He’d always been a cuddly type. Hell, he and Rian had movie nights back home where he would basically just lay on his slightly shorter friend. He liked human contact. It wasn’t a crime. “That asshole.. Fuck... Called me a fag.” He sniffles, keeping his eyes closed. “He fucked me then called me a fag and left.”

Robbie sputtered for a second over him saying that he was fucked, but ultimately got pissed. Full fury pissed. She forced herself to take a deep breath and held him closer. “Shh, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” She says calmingly while she plots the death of one skunk haired boy in her mind.

Alex presses his face against her neck and cried. He cried and cried until he was all out of tears. All she could do was hold him and rub his back.

Once he’d run out of tears, he wiped his tears with a sniffle and looked down embarrassedly. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles. Rian was always his cry buddy and that was only because the first time Rian saw him cry was when he was like 8.

Robbie shakes her head and kisses his forehead. “Don’t worry sugar, you can come to me if you ever need to cry. He’s a fucking ass and doesn’t deserve you.” She smiles. She untangles herself from his arms and stands up walking to their fridge to get out a tub of ice-cream she already had stashed in there. She grabbed two plastic spoons and crawled onto her bed. “Cuddle time.”

Alex smiles weakly and scooted over so they were hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. He took one of the spoons. “You’re so nice to me.” He murmurs softly. “Why?”

Robbie chuckles. “You’re adorable as fuck and guys are douches. Also I saw you swallow three cocks last night and damn boy, you got skill.” She rests her head on his shoulder and starts eating icecream.

Alex chuckles weakly, digging into the ice cream. “Thanks. Seems like that skill has had quite a few mixed reactions.” He says softly, biting his lip.

Robbie clenches her jaw. The next time she saw that skunk-haired waste of a cock she’d have a few words with him. She was far too protective of her “fam” than she should be. But for fucks sake, who even used the word fag anymore? “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. It’ll be okay.”

Alex nods, just cuddling into her. They lay there, just enjoying each other’s company and consuming ice cream until Bronte comes home from the bookstore.

“Oh my god, Rob, you know that douche from lunch? John or whatever? Him, I saw him making out... oh fuck, when did Alex get here?” Bronte froze when she saw the boy laying in bed with Robbie. She was fumbling with her textbooks and keys.

Alex perked up at the girl’s words. “Who was he making out with? Was she pretty?” He asks, knowing the answers would only hurt him more.

Bronte glances at Robbie, who shrugs. “Some short bitch. She’s almost as short as Rob. I mean, she’s cute, but it was kinda comical though. She had to sit on one of the tables in the square for him to even remotely reach her mouth. Even then he had to duck.”

Robbie snorts and surprisingly so does Alex. He rolls his eyes. “At least I’m his fucking height.” He grumbles. Of course the ass would go out and find a girl to reassert his heterosexuality. Whatever. He didn’t even know why he dealt with the douche in the beginning.

Robbie rubs his back. “Exactly. She’s probably a little hoe anyway.” She say.

Bronte looks between them and decides not to ask. “Oh, and I was invited to some party tonight. I figured ya’ll would want to attend?”

Robbie looks at Alex, who nods. “Yeah. Let’s go. I need booze and a distraction. And I haven’t meet most of the football team yet anyway.” He winks halfheartedly. He wasn’t in the mood right now. How did he know he wasn’t going to be called ‘fag’ by another asshole? He probably couldn’t take it. Oh well, booze always helped.

Robbie smiles, “Alright, let me change into something cuter and throw on a face.” She says, standing up and putting the icecream away. She pulled off her shirt and found a cute bra to put on.

Bronte coughs, giving a pointed look towards Alex, who had an eyebrow raised.

“What? I’m sure he’s seen everything before. It doesn’t matter.” Robbie says, pulling on a band tank that showed about as much midriff as her bra because of her ‘creative editing’.

Alex rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t do anything for me when I’m this sober though, so go right ahead.” There was no harm in being flirty with her, she’d figure out how gay he was sooner or later.

Robbie laughs. “So what you’re saying is I have a chance if you’re drunk enough?” She turns to wink at him. She’d already figured it out.

“I guess you could say that.” Alex shrugs. He smiled at Bronte, who just shook her head at the two of them. Robbie dropped her sweat pants and pulled on some short shorts, again not much skin covered. He rolls his eyes at her and got up. “I’ll go change, how long until you both have your faces on?’

Bronte looks at the clock. “Probably half an hour.”

Alex nods. “Cool, about the time it takes to get my hair done.” He gets up and walks over to his own dorm to get changed and do his hair. He locked the door so that fuck face wouldn’t be able to get back in since the idiot forgot his key.

What was actually an hour later, the three of them made it across campus to one of the fraternities. Alex was wearing one of his favorite pink tee shirts and skinny jeans. He loved pink. He especially loved wearing pink to parties. It always lined up the cocks for him to suck. They were met at the door by Hunk #2 from the night before. He’d had the biggest cock. Which Alex relayed to Robbie through eye talking and hand gestures.

Robbie grins and winks back, talking Hunk #2 into getting her a drink. Bronte gets lost on the dance floor, going off to talk to some purple haired chick in the corner nursing a vodka bottle.

Alex went to the kitchen and found some people doing body shots off of a girl. He joined in and soon was the one on the counter with the shot glass on him. A few hot guys took the body shot, but it was mostly girls who were doing it off of him. Not that he minded, but it wasn’t as fun as the guys.

After a polite amount of time, he slipped off the counter and stumbled his way onto the makeshift dance floor. He looked up just in time to see Robbie being lead upstairs by Hunk #3. You go girl, he thought to himself. He danced alone for a few songs before someone started grinding into his ass.

Alex turns around and finds yet another hot guy. God damn he was glad he went to college. He winks at the guy and turns back around to grind on him good and dirty. Maybe he’d walk out of this with a fuck under his belt. Maybe this one wouldn’t call him a fag afterwards. That thought only spurred him on to be dirtier.

Across the room, Jack was dancing on the Amber girl, which was quite a sight since she was so goddamn short. His eyes scanned the room over her head as they danced. His eyes land on his fucking roommate. Who’s dancing on a random guy, of course. Oh, and look the fairy is wearing a pink shirt. Practically announcing to the world that he was a fairy, although sucking all those cocks the night before probably did the trick too.

Alex’s dance partner was getting hard against his ass and Alex could tell he was big. Oh, he was in for a treat tonight. He tilts his head to the side, showing off his little rainbow tattoo that sat behind his right ear. The guy behind him got the message really quickly and started nipping and sucking along his neck. Alex moans softly and reaches back to grab his hand. He looks back to raised an eyebrow at the guy. He motioned towards the stairs with his eyes and the guy nods.

Alex leads him through the crowd and towards the stairs, highly anticipating the next hour or so. They find an empty bedroom quickly and Alex finds himself pinned the bed. He grinds up into the guy’s hips, making a show of himself.

Little did he knew that Jack had seen their move up the stairs and had up and walked away from Amber, storming after his idiot roommate. When he got upstairs, the sight he came across was absolutely disturbing. Both Alex’s and the guy’s shirts were off and laying strewn about the room and the guy was sucking hickeys into Alex’s chest. Jack was enraged. Where did that little fairy get off thinking any one but Jack could do that to him.

Jack stalked forward and grabbed the guy by his hair and pulled him off of Alex. He spins him around and punches him square in this nose. He pulls back and punches the guy again and again. “Keep your fucking hands off of him.” Jack growls as he bloodies the other man’s face. He only stops when Alex grabs his hand before it could connect another time and looks up at him with worried eyes.

“Knock it off.” Alex whispers, biting his lip. He’d never had a guy actually fight for him. Yeah sure Jack had been a douche, but damn, it was really sweet. And kind of hot. “I think he got the message.” He murmurs, stepping in between Jack and the guy.

The guy looks between them. “Fuck dude, I didn’t know he had a boyfriend. Goddamn, I just wanted a good time.” He says, wiping his nose.

Jack, in his drunken glory, wraps his arm around Alex tightly and glares. “Well he fucking does so get the fuck out.” He snarls.

The guy holds his arms up in surrender and backs towards his shirt. He grabs it and then runs out of the room. Alex wrenches himself out of Jack’s arms then. “What do you mean I have a boyfriend?” He asks quietly.

Jack blushes and ran his hands through his hair. “Uh, nothing...” He mumbles, looking to the side. He couldn't believe he’d said it. What the fuck was he thinking. He had a girlfriend. Or, he used to. What was her name? Amy? He didn’t fucking know.

Alex’s eyes got hard. “The fuck did you just do! You can’t go from calling me a motherfucking fag, to pulling a guy off of me and claiming you’re my goddamn boyfriend.” He all but screams at the other.

Jack frowns at him. “You are a fag. That’s just what you are. A fairy and a fag.” Jack says, not understanding that it was a mean word. It was how he was raised. At least, that was what his dad always called the guys who fucked guys.

Alex was about to bitch him out when he saw Jack’s face. He was like a confused child, it was kind of adorable. Alex lost all of his steam and caressed Jack’s cheek. “Jack, those are mean words. They’re rude and derogatory. The real word is gay.” He explains softly.

Jack’s eyes go wide. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Fuck.” He says, panicked.

Alex nods, stepping back. “Alright. Don’t say it again. And that still doesn’t fix your blow up this morning. It really hurt.” He says, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. “Or your blow up just now. Thanks, I won’t be able to get laid for fucking a month, boyfriend.” Alex rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. He made his way downstairs and out the front door, unaware of Jack following him down.

Jack gets stopped at the bottom of the stairs though. It’s Amber.

“Why did I hear about you being some guy’s boyfriend?” She fumes. “That better be an open relationship because I will not be an accessory to cheating.”

Jack puts his hands up in defense. “It’s not what you think, I wasn’t cheating with you. Now I have to go.” He says, pushing past her. He ran after Alex, assuming he went back to the dormroom.

Alex gets back to their room as fast as he can, practically running up the stairs instead of waiting for the slow elevator. Unluckily, Jack had longer legs than him and was already waiting at the door to their room.

“Oh thank god you aren’t inside already. I don’t have my key and we need to talk.” Jack says, catching his arm.

Alex ignores him and pulls his arm out of Jack’s hold as he gets out his key. He opens the door and slips inside. He wished he could lock Jack out of it, but he wasn’t that mean. “Close the door, I’m changing.” He says lowly, turning away from him to take off his shirt.

Jack closes the door and sits on his bed, staring at Alex’s back in an obvious fashion. Alex could feel his gaze on him.

“For a straight guy, you’re watching me pretty intensely.” Alex notes, stripping naked and walking to his dresser to pull out pajama pants.

“You aren’t a bad looking dude, and I’ve already fucked you so what’s the difference?” Jack shrugs, having a far different opinion now that he was drunk than he had when he was sober this morning. His eyes were stuck on Alex’s cock. “What does dick taste like? Is it just like flesh?”

Alex pulls the pants on quickly and turns around to stare at him. “Jack, I’m not playing these games with you. Go to bed, you’re drunk.” He says, exasperatedly.

Jack pouts, “Come on, you’ve had at least 4 in your mouth this week, what do they taste like? Is it weird having that shape in your mouth?”

Alex sighs, getting into bed. He ignored Jack’s questions and laid on his side with his back towards Jack.

Jack whines. “Come on, Alex. I’m your boyfriend, you gotta tell me these things.” He says, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex rolls onto his back to look over at him, eyebrow raised. “If I’m your boyfriend why don’t you come over here and find out for yourself?” He snarks, assuming that would be the end of it.

Jack stares at him for a minute then gets out of bed. “Guess you’re right.” He crosses the room and crawls into bed with Alex.

“What the fuck dude, I was kidding.” Alex says, his eyes wide. He wasn’t expecting this from straighty-mcstraight man.

Jack shrugs. “Whole school thinks we’re fucking. I’m not going to touch a girl in a long ass time. Might as well.” He says, reaching over to Alex to palm him through his pajamas. At least this seemed familiar, like his own just at a weird angle.

Alex stayed as still as he could, not quite sure what was going on. Not quite sure if he was enjoying it. His cock was, it’d been excited with the other guy at the party, then Jack was a party pooper. It didn’t take all that long for him to be completely hard.

Jack blushes as it grew against his hand. He slipped his hand into the elastic waistband and started jerking him. He was on the fence about actually going down on Alex, but hell, now he was interested. How could someone enjoy it as much as Alex if it was bad?

Jack scoots down the bed and just goes for it. He pulls Alex’s pajama bottoms down and starts licking it like a popsicle, his eyes squeezed shut. Not the best flavor in the world, but definitely not the worst.

Alex stared down at him, his mind kind of short circuiting. He must be hallucinating. Maybe he got roofied. He moaned none the less. He was a sucker for a bad blowjob.

Jack licked and sucked at it until he was too embarrassed to go further. He’d gotten hard listening to Alex’s moans. He scoots back up the bed so they were hip to hip. “How do you feel about a repeat of this morning?” He almost pleads. He needed to get off and Alex was right there.

Alex stares at him, still bewildered. He wasn’t going to turn it down though, since he’d been screwed out of a fuck earlier. He reaches for his table to grab lube. “Get the fuck off me unless you’re going to learn how to finger me, _boyfriend_.”

Jack rolls off of him and waits. Alex does a quick stretch, not giving a shit at this point.

“Alright, go for it.” Alex says, handing him the lube to coat his cock.

Jack does as is implied and rolls back on top of Alex. He guides his cock in and bottoms out, moaning quietly. He would not get over how tight Alex’s ass felt.

Alex brought his legs up around Jack’s waist and closes his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but Jack’s dick was nice. Good length, good width, strong hips. This time Jack even played with his cock while thrusting. Alex moaned loudly. “Aim up a bit.”

Jack moans against Alex’s shoulder, doing as told. When he hits whatever it was, Alex cries out and clenches around him. Which lead him to do it again and again, wanting- needing- to feel the clench again.

Alex approached his limit quicker than usual. It might be the alcohol, it might be that Jack was fucking pounding his prostate, but he felt high. He felt high and he didn’t even have to cry out before he was exploding between them. Jack follows quickly after.

There’s an eery silence when both of them stop moving. Alex doesn’t dare open his eyes.

Jack does. He stares at Alex’s face for almost a minute. The guy could be considered good looking, there was definitely a reason all of those guys are lining up to fuck him. They’d have easy access and they’d already fucked. He leans down to kiss Alex softly, testing the waters.

Alex’s eyes flash open, but he kisses back. It was a soft and gentle kiss, which made zero sense to Alex, but he went with it.

Jack pulls back, he could deal with that. The facial hair was weird, but so was makeup and facial hair didn’t rub off on you. He blinks at Alex. “So, uh, what does being your boyfriend all entail? Will I still have to watch shitty rom-coms instead of sports and buy you flowers and that shit?”

Alex laughs. He laughs for a good few minutes at the crazy fucking evening he had. What the fuck was this. When he finally calmed down he looked at Jack and chuckled some more. “Sports are good, one shitty rom-com a month and I do enjoy flowers.” He says, assuming it was all a joke. Not that he’d turn Jack down.

Jack nods very seriously. “I think I can do that.” He grins and pecks his lips again. “Alright boyfriend, no sucking other guy’s dicks.”

Alex slaps his shoulder. “I’m faithful as fuck. Now go sleep in your own bed.”

Jack nods. He pulls out and pulls up his pajama pants. He rolls out of bed and goes back to his own. Alex falls asleep, thinking this was all a joke.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic in over a year. Damn it feels good to be writing again.


End file.
